Falling In Love With You
by Valentine Amazi
Summary: Discontinued
1. One

"Princess?"

Pause.

"Princess?!"

I've made them worry for me again...Footsteps echo through my room, away from the balcony, and the door slams shut. Sorry, Venus.

Of course, now that my bed has been discovered empty the whole palace is going to be on high alert. It's going to be difficult to get back in undetected, but if I'm fast then getting out should still be easy.

Clinging to the cool marble wall I continue my descent along the wall, much easier once I realise that kicking off my heels would greatly improve my ability to climb.

The scent of fresh grass and sweet flowers flood my sense and my feet are firmly on the ground again. There's no time to waste putting my shoes on, much faster to pick them up and just run; quieter, too.

And it's there now, so close to my reach without detection, the gate that should bring me to my desired place...

Happiness swells in my chest, so much so that I pay no heed to the lamps I pass by emitting their calming, blue glow across the expanse of water either side of this platform. A marble runway, leading straight to the doors of my grand palace. Surrounded on both sides by shallow pools of water stretching miles and cut apart by strips of marble adorned by pots of white shrubbery. No matter how long I may have lived here I have never grown used to the beauty or the grandeur...I suppose today is different, I have no interest in stopping to admire.

Today is only about reaching that world which I have so longed for.

And travel there I do, pausing only at the loading pod to fix my hair and toss my shoes aside. All of my sense must be alight, to feel every kind of sensation it might have to offer. Grass beneath my feet, water along my body, air within my lungs...

And as I am engulfed in the warm light, excited for once by the flurry it brings to my stomach, I spy my four guardians. Loyal as ever, and as they see me within this warmth I think it must all have come clear to them.

'Just this once' Mercury would be whisper

'We should allow her a happiness' would spill from Jupiter's traitorous heart

'That she might never experience again' Mars' passion would allow

'Because she is our Princess, but most importantly our friend...It is our duty to protect her, but we all must live in the light of our hearts' an admittance that Venus might never make again.

As the world around me focuses I find myself stood amidst the gentle waters of a cool lake, only shallow at this point and barely covering my ankles. Though I hold a portion of my dress aloft the ends are splayed around in the waters, entangling with these floating flowers and distorting the reflection of the moon. The moon..!

From Earth...is this how my home looks? It casts a peaceful light, and lights everything in a cold silver glow. Loving yet ever distant...

No, I didn't come here to admire my own home. I came to admire the one I must never know; I came to know it. Most primarily...I came to know him.

Endymion...

Prince of Earth, and oblivious to my existence or my nature, only following the Moon's guidance to allow his kingdom to evolve and grow strong.

Although it comes to my attention that perhaps visiting in the dark hours of night wouldn't afford me the opportunity to see him this was the only time that I could manage.

Moving along, through the sweet scented gardens and feeling the polished stone beneath my feet I know that this might not be as grand as my own home...but to me it is so much more beautiful here. Running my hands through the various petals I discover a few to pluck from the soft Earth, a pure flower with wide petals thinning to the end and drooping over, a cluster of blue and white flowers dangling from stems like hoods and a single red flower. Full and vibrant, as if impersonating the parted mouth of a Lady, though it brings me a sense of romance and a warmth within my chest like which I've never really known. Though as I pluck it from the Earth to add to my souvenir collection it pricks me, like the pinpoint of a tiny knife, and I drop my bundle to squeeze my fingertip. Watching the few drops of blood descend I suppose I didn't notice the guards crowding in on me until one grasps my shoulder firmly and begins to tug me away from my bundle. Another, I watch, sweeps the few flowers up and grips them firmly within his hands.

"Let go! Take your hands off of me this very moment! Do you have no idea who you dare to grip so crudely?!"

Silence, and a few 'shut up does quieten my struggle and my cries. Though I may be set to inherit the throne nobody has ever known me as a strong Princess; the mere situation has me break down into floods of tears and the blood still dripping from my finger stains my dress in various spots. Finally, almost mercifully, my knees meet with the cool stone I was mere moments ago relishing the feeling of upon my feet. Now, though, it hits with a sharp reality.

Do they view me...as a criminal?

"For what purpose, exactly, did you wake me so late at night? This girl.."

A voice, like warm embers, lessens my tears only slightly, and though the water still drips from my face I manage to raise my head.


	2. Two

"Don't alarm clocks know it's rude to wake a delicate girl up from her slumber?!"

"Usagi...I shouted you almost ten times and everytime you said you were getting up!"

"It's not my fault that you believed me, Mama!"

Throwing down the pink toothbrush into its clay holder the blonde rushes down the stairs, making every effort not to slip and yet managing to anyway. Finally coming to a rest on her ass on the final step she rises, rubbing her tailbone sorely and jamming the black shoes onto her feet.

"Usagi, your lunch? You can't forget it again."

With a quick stop to the kitchen to snag the gift-wrapped box Usagi picks up her bag and shoulder rushes the door open, allowing it to swing closed with a slam behind her; though by the time it does so she's already halfway down the street.

"Look at it's bald spot!"

"Cover it up, it's so ugly!"

Grinding to a halt, the knee-length school skirt swings around her legs at the sudden stop-and-turn performed to observe the situation.

"Is that a cat..? Hey! Get away from that poor thing!!"

Surprised by the sudden appearance of a fourth party, the three young kids scamper off and leave behind a poorly taken care of cat. Rushing over, the blonde kneels down to scoop the black cat up into her hands and set it down onto her lap.

"Were those mean kids bullying you? Poor kitty..."

Leaning in, she closed her eyes and planted a soft kiss onto the spot between the green eyes...Only to be fought against with claw and screech.

"OW! Now you didn't have to go and scratch up my face...My poor, cute face..."

Time completely forgotten, Usagi rubbed her scratched cheek and paused momentarily to watch the cat's frantic movements.

"You want me to take this band-aid off..?"

With the cat sat all of a sudden calmly in her blue skirt, Usagi raised a hand and peeled away the two band-aids from it's forehead, pausing to stare at the 'bald spot' beneath.

"A crescent shaped bald spot-? Hey!"

Suddenly leaping from her arms, the animal bounced off of the girls bowed head and landed on the roof of a nearby, parked car. Standing wearily, the bunheaded student backed up slowly before the chime of a distant schoolbell brought her back to her sense and with a cry she swept up her bag and turned heel.

"Why does school have to come so early?!"

"Usagi...30%?! What are you doing, coming home with a grade like this?!"

Shrinking beneath her Mother's glare and spatula wielding arm, Usagi stuttered over her words for some kind of reply.

"NO excuses! Study!"

Brown bag in hand and head hung low the schoolgirl climbed the stairs after the lecture given from her Mother (who had only moments ago allowed her back into the home).

Of course, once within her room she locked her door and dumped the schoolbag beside the rarely-used desk and collapsed onto her bed.

"Study...But I'm so tired after all that crying. I think I'll...Just take a short nap first..."

Within moments the petite figure sprawled across the bed was under the fast hold of sleep, and might have remained that way peacefully if not for the slamming window. Bolting upright she turned, focusing her drooping eyes on the black cat perched upon her windowsill.

"Hey...aren't you the cat from today? Yeah, with the crescent shaped bald spot..."

"It is not a bald spot."

Incredulous, all there was to do but stare as the talking animal leapt from windowsill to bed and began to trot towards the silent girl.

Suddenly dropping to her knees beside the bed, she plunged her head between her arms and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Goodnight."

Zoning out, it was easy to pretend like the car in front of her wasn't talking. Talking.

'That's right, all just a...a crazy dream. Wake up now please!!'

Jolted to attention by the sound of metal clicking together and the impact of something most likely rather heavy onto the sheets, she finally dared raise her head to find that cat stood beside a beautiful brooch. Gold and circular, engraved with a crescent moon on the lower half across the circular face, and in the centre a circle beholsing a star; encrusted either side with two pearls. Away from the circular face, on the compass points of the brooch, rested four round jewels - ruby, topaz, sapphire and emerald.

Truly a beautiful accessory.

"...take this and-"

"This is for me?!"

Scurrying to pick it up, she grasped it in both hands and began to pose before her mirror, holding it firmly in one hand and pressing it to the centre of her school how. Humming and Aweing at it's beauty and well-make.

"You aren't listening are you? Usagi, so you still think that this is a dream?"

"Hm? What was that, talking cat with the crescent shapes bald spot?"

"It is not a bald spot! Take that brooch and shout 'Moon Prism Power, Make Up' if you still don't believe me!"

Giggling along, lost in the 'dream' she swivelled her attention to the cat and saluted before raising her hand in the air, brooch still attached to her chest.

"Okay! Moon Prism Power, Make UP!"

"Luna...I don't want to fight! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!"

Back pressed to the pillar, the supposed 'Guardian of Love and Justice' clutched her bleeding knee and began to wail, not attractively or in a cute manner; a full blown, ear piercing wail.

The hands, moments away from descending upon her, stopped short as they were cut straight through by a rose sharper than a knife's edge.

"Sailor Moon, you say? Guardian of Love and Justice...Then why are you crying? Stand and fight for these civilians!"

Raising her head to that voice, oh so familiar, the crowned senshi locks eyes with her saviour. A man in a deep tuxedo, a gold emblem resting across his white shirt, dangling from his neck, and a red-beneath cape.

Running her eyes across the attire, toe to head, he blue eyes stop at his. Eye catching even from a distance, and framed by the simplest white mask; though it does enough to conceal the face that it might very well be impossible to tell his identity, should you know him.

"But...But it hurts..."

"Sailor Moon...I believe you can do it!"

Suddenly, wide-eyed, the blonde stood shakily and turned away from another oncoming attack, focusing on Luna's advice and working from the stranger's belief. Pinching the tiara on her forehead, she slides it off and holds it out, ignoring the disc of light it becomes and throwing with something of a wobbly aim. Mostly by sheer luck it finds it's mark, and incinerates their enemy.

Watching the once mindless civilians come to their senses rubbing their heads sorely and questioning the past events of the hours, the newly born warrior casts her gaze up to the now empty window. Gone...And yet when she had seen him she had felt a sensation of...warmth. And a flash of something like a memory, a silver palace and an unnamed man calling for her.

"Be careful, Sailor Moon. We need to leave, and avoid that strange man..."

Blank to Luna's voice, the blonde rushed out into the street in time to see the man land onto the nearby roof of a building.

"Wait! Your...Your name..."

"Tuxedo Kamen. I hope to be seeing you again, Sailor Moon."

 **Author's Note **

**I imagine this isn't what was expected (switching from Princess to Sailor kinda thing) but it's what I had in mind and I hope to tie the two together sort of in future paragraphs. The next chapter we'll be back in the dream world with 1st person Princess Serenity.**


	3. Three

Despite a clear miscommunication…Here I walk, beside the man in my dreams, through the moonlit gardens of his kingdom."Princess, yet you won't give me your name or home? How am I to trust you…""Don't you believe me, Your Highness?""I would very much like to, but I don't even know your name."There's silence for a moment, and I pause by the patch of those full red blooms I previously pricked my finger on. The blood from my finger is already cleaned away, leaving only tiny stain marks on the stone."I am sorry, about the rough treatment you received. I thought my guards were better trained in dealing with problems."Turning my head up from the stone to his face, I nod once and smile thoughtfully, deciding my name."You can call me Usako, Your Highness. It's cute, no?"He nods and rests a hand on my head for a moment before pulling it back suddenly, as though shocked by his own actions. Even though brief, I already feel the swell in my chest, missing even such simple contact. Fiddling with the skirts of my dress I cast my gaze down and only raise it again as I hear the snip of metal. Warily, I watch him set down the scissors into a box within the flower bed and close the lid, turning with red bloom in hand."A rose, for you Usako.""A rose…"He plucks off the thorns before handing it over to me and closing my hands around the stem, clasping my hands between his and smiling. "You look like you've never held a flower before.""We don't have 'roses'. I was wondering what they were…They're awfully beautiful, aren't they?""They are. My favourite are the red roses, but they come in a variety. Yellow and Pink and White, and every colour symbolises something. Red is…for romance and passion."Taking a short breath I cast my eyes up to his soothing blue pair, feeling the flush of my cheeks run rampant. "Romance? Then it is awfully inappropriate to give one to me, isn't it?"As I cast my eyes down, pausing to brush over his lips, he clears his throat and turns away, releasing my hands. "I suppose it is. But, Usako…Wouldn't you like to know me better? Is it too forward to…ask you to visit me again?"I had convinced myself that one visit would be enough, and my heart would feel fulfilled after one glance. Yet here I stand, returned home as dawn begins to flood my land with it's warm glow and my heart is filled with only more longing. I need to go again.My Guardians, with their sweet hearts, had covered for my absence during the night and only sked I give them details upon the time we convene for breakfast. Hesitant, yet excited, I pause to allow the stationed guards to open the doors for me to the four guardians milling in the room nervously. "Princess!""Venus! I hope that you weren't worrying for me too much?"Suddenly enclosed in a mass of arms I felt my body relax, the nerves evaporate and I started talking instantly. "Oh he's so sweet, everyone! He saved me from a group of rude guards and he cut me a rose and..and he calls me Usako!"For a while the four laugh and poke at my sides playfully. "Serenity is in love!~""He gave you a flower? That's so sweet…"Caught up in our laughter and within my relay of the visit I suppose my Mother's presence went unnoticed for something close to a few minutes, from the way her voice rang clear and angry. Long enough to understand what we were talking about, at least."Earth?! Serenity!"The blood in my veins chilled almost at that those two words, and though reluctant I turned my head towards her figure, fuming with anger. "M-Mother…I can explain it-""I don't want you to explain it! I should have known this infatuation of yours would spiral out of hand. And you four-! How dare you allow this to happen, and to then celebrate it?!"Taking their reprimand, the senshi beside me bowed their heads in regret and respect for their Queen. None of them spoke, and I swear that none of them even dared to breathe. "Serenity…To your room. You will not find a way out of it as long as this infatuation within your heart stands. How could you?"Tossing an arm across my eyes I settle back down onto my bed. Though a comfortable living area anything gets boring if you can't leave it. So far, according to the sunsets, I've been locked up in here for a week and two days. The hours all began to blur a few days ago. "You can't keep me locked up in here forever..I want to see my Guardians!""I'm sorry, Princess. Our orders are specifically to keep you in there until otherwise notified."Not the voice I wanted to hear. The guards have been posted at my doors for weeks now, and I was moved into the top floor of the tower. A balcony with smooth walls either side; no way down. Guards on specific rotation at the doors; not even left unattended in the dead of night. I miss him…With a sigh I throw off my arm and force myself to my feet. Settling down at my desk I pick up the brush and run it through one of my tails, watching my sombre reflection in the mirror. I have to find a way out of here, I can't stand not seeing him.Setting the brush back onto the marble desk I rise once again, pacing back and forth before tossing open the doors of closet and picking out a shorter dress to don; for the purpose of freeing up my legs and arms for more movement. Another white piece embellished with silver pearls across the chest and scattering down along the skirt – which cuts off mid thigh. Sheer across my chest with a high collar, buttoned with a single silver pearl, and loose sheer sleeves collared at the wrists. Pulling out the remainder of my dresses – the ones I'm not so fond on that is – I tie them end to end with my sheets and towels and toss it from the balcony, tying it to the railing. From what I can see straight down…It only stops about three metres from the ground. That's…safe to fall from. Right?Discarding the idea of socks or shoes I pull my hair into a braid starting from my left ear and coming around my skull to hang over my right shoulder, tucking my fringe into it as I go along. Carefully lowering myself over the edge of the balcony I grip the sheets tightly, only able to hope that they'll hold, and begin an unsteady descent downwards. At the drop I grip the edge of the fabric, closing my eyes and shaking my head. No turning back now. Pursing my lips to refrain from screaming I let go, freefalling for only moments before my feet hit the grass and I tumble forward onto my shoulder. Swallowing the pain I raise and set off at a sprint, the only positive being that from here the travel to the loading pod is much shorter, and I reach it within mere moments of sprinting. Taking no time to catch my breath I hit the chosen destination and smooth out my dress as the light consumes me again, taking me once more to that desired planet; and to his warm arms.


End file.
